


No de nuevo

by TheBrucestWriter



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrucestWriter/pseuds/TheBrucestWriter
Summary: Miles no podría resistir perder a otro Peter Parker.





	No de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Estoy SÚPER emocionada por “Spider-Man: Un Nuevo Universo”, pero desafortunadamente, la película se estrenará en México hasta el 25 de diciembre, ¡el mero día de Navidad! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Tuve que esperar casi dos semanas para poder verla! He sido bastante cuidadosa con los spoilers (he estado evitando Tumblr y la banda sonora de la película). Por suerte, la espera ya casi termina; mientras tanto, les ofrezco esta historia que se me ocurrió después de ver ese clip sobre Miles y Peter en el cual, mientras escapaban de un laboratorio, Peter tiene una falla por un momento y cae.  
> Este fic lo escribí originalmente en inglés y esta es su traducción al español. Pueden encontrar ambas versiones también en mis cuentas de Fanfiction y Wattpad.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

No. Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño, una espantosa pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría.

Pero no lo era.

Brooklyn, su hogar, estaba colapsando; casas, edificios y personas se descomponían en fragmentos y desaparecían. Todo por culpa del estúpido Súper Colisionador, eso y el Merodeador, quien no era otro más que su tío Aaron. Su padre tenía razón al no dejarlo ver a su tío, tenía razón sobre no confiar en él, pero nunca le hizo caso. Ahora no sólo él, sino también sus amigos, su ciudad y todos aquellos a los que amaba estaban pagando por ello.

Miles, con su nuevo traje roto y la mitad de su máscara rasgada, trataba desesperadamente de levantarse y alcanzar a Spider-Gwen, la cual yacía inmóvil a unos cuantos metros de él y había comenzado a fragmentarse. Los demás Spider-Men también yacían esparcidos por el suelo, derrotados, heridos y ahora también fragmentándose.

Todo era culpa suya. Tras haberse metido con el Súper Colisionador hace unas semanas, tratando de jugar a ser un superhéroe y permitiendo que el Peter Parker de su dimensión fuese asesinado.

El Súper Colisionador creó una grieta interdimensional, sacando a cinco versiones de Spider-Man fuera de sus universos y trayéndolos a la dimensión de Miles. Habían descubierto que, mientras más tiempo pasaran fuera de sus dimensiones, comenzarían a desaparecer al igual que sus respectivos mundos.

La presencia de estos Spider-Men en la dimensión de Miles también la afectaba, pues al no pertenecer a ella, habían alterado el orden espacio-temporal. Es por ello que todo en Brooklyn había empezado a fragmentarse también, y dentro de poco la falla se extendería al resto de Nueva York, luego del país, y más tarde, el mundo.

Un gruñido de dolor sacó a Miles de sus pensamientos: era Peter. El Peter Parker de 37 años proveniente de otra dimensión, el cual  le había estado enseñando cómo ser Spider-Man, había comenzado a fragmentarse de nuevo, pero esta vez era peor.

Estaba desapareciendo.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Miles finalmente se levantó y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Peter sin su máscara. Se arrodilló junto a él y colocó su cabeza en su regazo; se veía cansado y débil, justo como el otro Peter cuando estaba a punto de morir.

—Parece que es el fin, niño —dijo débilmente el Peter mayor—. Hasta aquí llegué.

—No. No digas eso —imploró Miles—. No es muy tarde, todavía podemos detener a Kingpin, ¡todavía podemos echar a andar el Súper Colisionador!

—Ya no hay tiempo —replicó Peter mientras su cara se fragmentaba y sus pies comenzaban a desaparecer.

Miles no quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón: ya no había tiempo. Peter fue el primero en salir de su dimensión, por lo que había pasado más tiempo fuera de ella. No podía creer que a pesar de todo habían fallado.

Peter y los demás Spider-Men habían ido a la guarida de Kingpin a reactivar el Súper Colisionador para así volver a sus mundos, pero no contaban con que ahí les estaría esperando una emboscada por parte de los Seis Siniestros, los cuales también habían sido sacados de sus mundos por Kingpin. Éste había elegido a las versiones más peligrosas de cada uno para poder acabarlos, y casi lo consigue, de no ser por Miles, quien apareció justo a tiempo, aunque más tarde no fue rival para Kingpin. Durante la pelea, éste destruyó de nuevo el panel de control del Súper Colisionador. Los demás Spider-Men apenas habían conseguido derrotar a los Seis Siniestros, pero ahora ya no podían volver a casa.

Cuando llegó el momento de enfrentarse al inmenso Kingpin, fueron vencidos con facilidad, puesto que la batalla con los Seis Siniestros los había dejado agotados, en especial a Peter, el cual tuvo dificultades para enfrentarse al Doctor Octopus. Miles lo había ayudado a salir de ese predicamento, pero Kingpin le había dado una golpiza que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo mientras veía con impotencia cómo sus amigos y su ciudad se desvanecían.

La noche en que Miles obtuvo sus poderes en aquella estación del metro, se había encontrado con el Spider-Man de su universo, quien le dijo que ahora poseía poderes arácnidos como él. Al principio, esto asustó a Miles, pero tras unas palabras inspiradoras de su héroe, se decidió a usar sus poderes para el bien, se lo había prometido, y sintiéndose confiado, se le hizo fácil ir tras el Merodeador.

El Merodeador había sido el responsable de lo sucedido con el Súper Colisionador la primera vez. Miles lo había seguido hasta la guarida de Kingpin, donde encontró el Súper Colisionador, aunque al principio lo había confundido con una bomba. En ese momento había llegado Spider-Man, quien también había seguido al Merodeador y ahora también tenía que lidiar con Kingpin, el cual no estaba muy contento de verle.

Mientras el arácnido estaba ocupado, Miles intentó desactivar el aparato, pero en su lugar ocasionó que éste echara a andar y estallara volando en pedazos gran parte del edificio.

Y a su vez, ocasionando que Spider-Man terminara aplastado por los escombros.

Spidey había recibido una brutal paliza por parte de Kingpin, así como un gran arañazo en el pecho por parte del Merodeador antes de que el edificio se le viniera encima. Afortunadamente, Miles había salido ileso, pero Spider-Man…

El chico se había acercado a su héroe, ahora moribundo y atrapado bajo un gran escombro del techo. Miles intentó sacarlo de ahí, pero éste lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

—Niño… —dijo al tiempo que tosía—. Tienes que salir de aquí antes de que alguien te vea.

Miles negó con la cabeza.

—No —replicó—. No voy a dejarte aquí. Todavía puedes salvarte, ¡eres Spider-Man!

Fue entonces cuando el héroe arácnido se quitó la máscara, dejando ver un rostro lleno de resignación.

—Ya no más  —dijo entregándole la máscara a Miles. Éste lo miró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas—. Ahora es tu turno.

Miles lo miraba acongojado. Poco a poco, Spider-Man, el héroe de Nueva York y símbolo de esperanza de la ciudad, fue cerrando los ojos, sucumbiendo a la oscuridad. Había muerto.

Tras la muerte del Spider-Man de su universo, Miles había intentado seguir sus pasos aunque sin mucho éxito, no sabía controlar sus poderes, ni siquiera tenía lanza-redes. Además, se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a su Peter.

Ahora todo se repetía de nuevo: Kingpin, el Súper Colisionador, Peter…

Miles no podría soportar perder a otro Peter Parker. Cuando este Peter mayor llegó a su dimensión, se había prometido no permitir que algo malo le sucediera, se prometió ser un mejor Spider-Man, se prometió escuchar y aprender de él. Pero ahora este Peter también estaba por desaparecer.

—No estés triste —dijo Peter mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía la misma mirada de resignación que el otro Peter. Él también había aceptado su destino—. Este tiempo que pasamos juntos logré aprender más de ti que tú de mí. Has sido un mejor Spider-Man de lo que yo jamás fui —Peter tomó la mano de Miles y la sujetó con fuerza—. Eres un Spider-Man excepcional.

Peter pudo ver a través de la lente rota de la máscara de Miles cómo una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

—Todavía puedes detener a Kingpin y salvar Brooklyn. —El cuerpo de Peter casi había desaparecido por completo.

—No te fallaré esta vez —sentenció Miles mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas—. Lo prometo.

Peter le sonrió mientras el resto de su cuerpo al fin se desvanecía. Miles se quedó solo, arrodillado en el suelo. No se había dado cuenta de que el resto de los Spider-Men se habían levantado y habían estado observando. Pronto, Spider-Gwen se había inclinado junto a él y puesto la mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento, Miles —dijo apesadumbrada.

Miles se puso de pie, ahora más decidido que nunca. Iba a detener a Kingpin cueste lo que cueste, y lo iba a hacer por ambos Peters. No se iba a dar por vencido, después de todo, él era Spider-Man.

—Vámonos —pronunció con determinación—. Tenemos una ciudad que salvar.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, no fue un final feliz para Peter, pero estoy segura que esto no pasará así en la película. En fin, este fue mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes, espero les haya gustado.   
> Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo, no tomen demasiado, tengan cuidado con los cohetes, que la ensalada y el pavo no les haga daño y, sobre todo, no se olviden de ver “Spider-Man: Un Nuevo Universo” para que así podamos platicar a gusto sobre la película una vez que la haya visto. Me despido y pásenla bonito.


End file.
